le retour de sauron le méchant pas beau partie 4
by Mariart
Summary: Bon voici la fin de l'histoire, Frodon arrive et Légo s'arrache les oreilles!


Le retour de Sauron le méchant pas beau

DisClaMer : Tout les personnages appartienne à...Tolkien..mais y'en a moi,comme l'orc mort,le Hobbit fif,L'elfe laid,Reyny et il vas ptête en avoir d'autre.Merci de ne pas prendre ce texte au sérieux!REVIEW PLEASE!

Dans le dernier chapitre,Arachou,légo et les autres partent enfin vers le mordor pour combattre sauron...mais pendant ce temps,que fais Frodon et Elrond??

Chapitre 7 Pendant se temps

Les terres immortelles était un terrain vaste ou l'on pouvais faire ce qu'on voulais...jouer au tennis,à la balle,au ping pong,au hockey,au échecs,au cartes ou le jeu le plus populaire...le Fer à cheval.(pour ceux qui ne savent pas c'est quoi,c'est un sport très pratiquer par les Papys!Sa conssiste en prenant un fer à chevale et le lancer le plus loin en essayant de l'accrocher après un boute de métal.)Mais Frodon lui s'emmerdait parce qu'Il y avais Elrond qui arrêtait pas de lui bavarder sa....

-Vous savez Frodon,quand j'était un petit elfe j'adorais m'occuper de petit chaton ou de petit chien!

-ah...

-Oui oui,sauf qu'un beau jour,je me suis rendu compte que j'était allergique aux chats et au chiens donc je ne pouvait plus m'en occuper!!

-ah...

-J'ai donc du les laisser s'en aller...j'était si triste!

-um...

Assis,Frodon était comme évacher et ne fesait qu'écouter à moitier l'histoire de Elrond.

-Fuck...sa va être long l'éternité à écouter c'est d'histoire à lui.....(dit Frodon en bessant la tête)

Lorsque ça tête était baisser il appercu le rivage au loin et décida qu'il fallais faire quelque chose.C'était soit qu'il noit Elrond ou qu'Il se noit lui même....

Non non c'est pas vrai..mais il y a pensé...non il a construit lui aussi une arche...sauf que ce n'était pas une arche de noé n'y une ache de Légolas et aragorne...non,c'était une arche de Frodon.Après avoir terminer l,arche,il partit faire c'est valise.Et ouis il revint et sen alla et laissa Elrond la tout seul...mais comme les histoires de Elrond était tellement poche,tout les papy set les mamys se mirent ensemble et le baillonèrent et le pitcha dans l'eau et il se noya....

Frondon passa plusieurs jours sur l'arche a voguer....22 jours exactement...puis il arriva enfin à la terre du milieu.Arrivé,il décida de retourner à la conté mais elle étaient déserte...il comprit donc qu'il étaien tous partit combattre.Alors,il partit au Rohan mais il ne vit que des morts donc il comprit que ca se passait au Gondor...mais arrivé au gondor il vit que tout les orcs étaient mort et il n'y avait plus personne...il en déduit donc que tout le monde c'était ramasser au Mordor partit faire sa fête a sauron....

C'est alors qu'il y alla même si sa ne lui tentais pas du tout...bah jle comprend moua...c'est pas tout les jours que ta le gout d'aller a l'endroit même ou ta faillli crevé!Mais bon il préfèrais presque mourri plutot que de rester une éternité a écouter les histoire de elrond full poche.

Alors il arriva au Mordor et vit les autres au loins qui s'en allais se battre et il alla les rejoindre..mais surprise..il n'y avais personne...sauf l'ongle incarné en haut de sa tour....

Alors tous s'arrêteraent.

Et puis le pied de sauron sauta en bas de la tour et se mis a pied-tiné tout les hobbits.

-NONONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

POURQUOI!!OUIN OUIN MA CLIENTÈLE PARTIT EN FUMÉ!(dit legolas en pleurant!)

-Moi je dirais pas partit en fumé mais plutot partit enterrer!(dit Aragorn)

-Mouais....il a raison....c'est bien dommage mais c,est pas important...(dit reyny)

Alors tout le monde avait peur...ben oui koi....c'est quand même un pied gigantesque...sa t'écrase une personne sa mon gars!Sa fais que tout le monde est partit en courant pour se cacher sauf que Le pied de sauron réussi alors a écrasé toute l'armée elfique...

-NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! MAIS QU'EST CE QUE JE VAIS FAIRE MOI...JE VAIS DEVOIR FAIRE UN DEMI MILLION DE DANSE...MERRRRRRRRDEEEE!(cria Legolas paniquer!)

Chapitre 8 PANIQUE AU MORDOR

Tout le monde fuyaient et tout le monde criait...Finalement Sauron y'étais po si terrible que sa en oeuil ....Donc il n'y avait plus de hobbit ni d'elf elfique...mais il restait les HOMMES!

-KOI SALLE ENFOIRÉ D'HOMMES !TU CROIS VRAIMENT QU'ILS VONT NOUS SAUVER C'EST ?(Dis legolas a moi)

-Mais a qui tu parle lego??Tes fou?(dis aragorn d'un aire genre ''fuck jme tien ak un singlé!!'')

-LEGOLASSSS TA YEULE!(dis moi la voix mysterieuse)

-QUOU WA?Non mais je m'excuse la mais chui asser ecoeurer de faire semblant detre un elf qui sauve du monde qui existe pas pis qu'en plus je vas mourrir surement pour rien parce que dans le fond c'est juste un role PIS LA CHUI TANNER!(dis Lego tellement tanner qui arrache c'est oreil d'elfs pis les pitche a terre)

-OUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUCH!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGGG!!JME SUIS ARRACHER LES OREILS C PO SENCER ETRE DES VRAIS!!!!(dis lego qui a tres mal en se tenant les trout qui seignent!)

-Ben la maudit nieseux...oui sa fais mal parce que cest un faux role mais dans le fond c un vrai faque dansle fond cest jsute dans un autre parallele que té po vraiment légolas...tu vien de t'arracher tes oreilles pour de vrai et pour rien aussi!(dis la voix en...RIANT MOUAHAHAHA)

-Eye mais jpense a sa moe lala,si moi chui la mais que ya une voix sa marche pas parce que je suis la voix donc c'est qui la voix si moi je suis la et que je ne fais plus la voix?(dis Reyny toute mélanger)

-BEN LA CEST EVIDENT....MOI JE SUIS TOI ET TOI TU ES MOI SAUF QUE TOI TU ES MOI DANS UN AUTRES PARALLELE PIS TOI TES MOI PIS MOI TOI.!tu comprend?(dis je dans le fond a moi meme)

-FUCK!(dis aragorn en seignant du nez parce que c'est trop compliquer)

on entend des grand pas de petit homme essouffler qui arrive....c'est frodon!

-Arf!Arf!Allo!Arf!Je...Arf..Kess ki...Arf cesr Arf Passer?(dis frondon essoufler et oui arf cest le bruit dun essouflement de Hobbit)

-Ben comme tu peu le voir Sauron a pied-tiné tout les hobbit et tout les elfs de Arwen et la ya une voix qui parle de nulepart que dans le fond c'est cette fille là(enpointant du doigt reyny)et a cause que legos ye pas lego mais que oui ye lego y c'est arracher les oreilles pis sa seignent!(dis aragorn en petant une crise d'épileptie en ayant des spasme y se met a seigner pis yé a terre)

-Heuh...aragorn sa va?(dis frodon e le regardant par terre giclant de son sang)

-bah moi je crois quil feel po fort(dis gimly qui fait mouiller moonheart)

-Ah bon et bien..(dis frodon)

Pendant ce temps,Sauron lui ne sait plus koi pied-tiner alors il sen vien vers notre troupe d 'amis singlé...mais malheureusement juste avant de reussir a tous les pied-tiner il tribuche dans les oreilles de légolas arracher par terre et la il tombe pis y meurt.

-OUAIS YE MORT!(CRIA FRODON!)

Gandalf arrive en courant!

-J'ai manquer quelque chose?(dis gandalf essouffler sauf que sa parait po que ye essouffler parce que les magiciens yon jamais lair fatiquer)

-Ben comme tu peu le voir Sauron a pied-tiné tout les hobbit et tout les elfs de Arwen et la ya une voix qui parle de nulepart que dans le fond c'est cette fille là(enpointant du doigt reyny)et a cause que legos ye pas lego mais que oui ye lego y c'est arracher les oreilles pis sa seignent et la aragorn capote parce qui comprend pu rien pis y seignent du née pis la sauron cest enfarger dans les oreilles pis ye mort!

-GÉNIAL!(dis gandalf)

Alors voici la fin de lhistoire...yon gagner

Mais après sa on sentend bien que lego vas mieux ye aller se faire faire une chirurgie de plastique et il a des oreilles toute neuves et il a du faire 25 millions de danses a arwen et aragorn lui ben il est en hopital psychiatrique parce que ye devenue fou pis frodon ye retourner au terres immortelles mais sa lui derangeais pas trop vu que elrond y sé noyer!

FIN

REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
